


AB型血（自私的人）

by Fangxiu



Category: sot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangxiu/pseuds/Fangxiu





	AB型血（自私的人）

  
 赛科尔就靠在摩托车上，车歪头停在角落里。他哈欠连天，不想再连call三遍维鲁特。对方暂时在接到两遍电话后不知下落，徒留打架斗殴后满脸是血的赛科尔抄手等待。  
  
 他瞬间觉得自己仿佛化身表盘里坏掉的零件，每一分每一秒都过的很慢。直到维鲁特出现在他视线里，才听见表针一步一步地响。  
 他这时意识到：自己在这里死等有什么意义吗？没有断骨头毁容，没有突发情况死在街上，他完全可以自己回宿舍。  
 太诡异了，他突然想不明白。于是思考半天后，陷入思维死结，便不再思考。不是血液中本能的释放，难道是张狂可怖的自尊心在作祟吗？他向来意识不到。  
 直到维鲁特朝赛科尔走近了，才在灯下看见他头破血流的面孔，他还没有开口讲话，就被对方声势浩大地堵住了嘴。欧米伽炙热的味道混着夏夜风，毫不汹涌，却呛得他咳嗽。  
 不知道维鲁特有没有习惯赛科尔这样临时起意的作为，总之是下意识揽着他的肩使他倒退两步，直到赛科尔的腿抵在摩托车上，无法再退后为止。  
 维鲁特接着一把推开他，这才发现脸颊被抹满了血，伸手去抹时，也刚刚察觉到赛科尔一直抓着他的后衣领没有放手。赛科尔此时就连冷汗里都透出一股血腥味，不知道是斗殴后的战利品，还是从来都渺茫信息素。  
 此时他恣意地笑看着维鲁特。维鲁特向前一步，攥住他的衣襟，抬起腿用膝盖抵住他的腰带扣，赛科尔的腰卡在摩托车坐上，一条腿踩在脚蹬上，另一条腿却突然间与依旧发烫的发动机瞬间接触，裸露的皮肤被瞬间烧出水泡。  
 我靠！赛科尔一激灵，迅速把腿撤开。此时他的腰带已经早被自己迅速地手法解开，在腰间耷拉下来。被他这样一个大动作，裤子差点就无意落地。维鲁特闻声深深地叹口气，把手从赛科尔肩上移开，蹲下去打着手机检查伤口。  
 没事儿，他听见赛科尔在他头顶讲话，一边下意识应和他，一边把手机屏幕熄灭。他接着站起身来讲：把你腰带系好。然后便转过身去，就朝来时路迈步离开，  
 赛科尔靠着墙，磨磨唧唧地把腰带系好，抬头望着维鲁特逐渐模糊的背影，大声朝他喊话：  
 ——干什么？  
 回宿舍。  
 干吗？  
 维鲁特停住脚步，朝他不阴不晴地挑眉。赛科尔吹了声轻浮的口哨，小跑两步追上去，随意地把手搭在维鲁特的肩上，一路讲着话回到宿舍，几乎没有停下的时间。  
 打开门后赛科尔看着维鲁特把外套脱下来，靠在宿舍上下铺的铁栏杆上，又接着问他，干吗？  
 维鲁特没有回答这样无聊的问题，只是穿着衬衫和拖鞋走近他。赛科尔看着他，懒得同他接吻，也懒得讲话。只是在毫无心理准备，被维鲁特迅雷不及掩耳之势用力按倒在床上时，突然大声感叹：妈的少爷你轻点搞！我腿疼。  
 维鲁特笑的不动声色，看着赛科尔脸上的疤已经开始凝血，留下暗红色的痂。他的牛仔裤被他自己揉成一团，丢在维鲁特的拖鞋上。上衣扣着几颗毫无必要的扣，露出皮肤和衬衫。维鲁特的裤子被赛科尔拽了一半，腰带坠着很沉。他俯身靠近赛科尔的脸，一边在他耳边讲话，一边抬起他的腿。赛科尔毫无防备，又疼到讲不出话来，只能攥紧维鲁特的肩，好用尽力气把它捏碎。  
 等他终于大口喘息着，艰难地适应维鲁特压制性的进入和四溢的信息素时，第一件事就是在汗水和模糊不清的视线里破口大骂：我靠！你是想操死我吗！我他妈要是死了你第一个脱不开干系！  
 维鲁特没有回他话，他在两个人混乱交杂的呼吸里保持冷静。赛科尔咬着牙大口呼吸，他的眼神在头发丝里有种咄咄逼人的错觉。维鲁特维持着同一个姿势等了好久，等到他甚至觉得自己信息素都要破窗而出时，他才开口问赛科尔，好了吗？  
 好，赛科尔回话。他根本扛不住维鲁特动用军事武器的狂轰滥炸。维鲁特不知道是在笑还是面无表情，他下意识压着赛科尔的肩，俯下身去好逐渐深入，于是合乎情理地听见赛科尔近乎压抑地呻吟。  
 赛科尔觉得对方的心脏和自己的胸腔离得太近了，以至于双方的沉重心跳交织得异常杂乱，分不清谁是谁的。阿尔法的信息素压得他眼前一片混乱，也分不清天花板和台灯，只能感受到对方的逐渐深入，接着逐渐撤出来，如此往复，越来越快，给他一种将要循环不休的错觉。  
他思维模糊在维鲁特耳边的呼吸里，一条胳膊压在维鲁特的后背上，指间用力得几乎要把衬衫扯开。维鲁特感受得到属于赛科尔的信息素铺面而来，作为他加快速度的理由。  
 赛科尔不得不屈起一条腿来承受（对他来讲）维鲁特放肆地动作，维鲁特的手从他的胯骨摸到小腿，不经意间碰到了赛科尔烫伤后还在流脓的伤口。搞得赛科尔煞有介事地突然坐起来，又瞬间因为体位的改变而更加深入的维鲁特重新躺下。不由得出言提醒（警告）维鲁特：  
 操…维鲁特。…你他妈……啊…你他妈是要废了我吗……！  
 没，而维鲁特只回答了他一个字就罢了。他不想多讲话，便去吻赛科尔，也好让他闭上嘴。赛科尔毫不自制地疯狂释放信息素，用手压着维鲁特的发顶企图让他吻得更深。维鲁特对他这种流氓招式早就免疫，腾出一只手来一把扣住他的手腕，接着举过头顶。赛科尔在心里骂了一万句，但没有一点儿力气去反抗。只好放弃，从而让维鲁特占有了这个吻的主导权，直到吻得他接近窒息天昏地暗，又觉得非常爽而不可自拔。  
 赛科尔在清醒和朦胧里反复挣扎，他一开始还会讲话，到后来几乎什么话也不讲了，只有头发在枕头上摩擦的声音分外响亮。夹杂着摇摇欲坠的呻吟声，和铁架子摇动的声响。他现在不知道维鲁特究竟要拿他怎么办，是临时标记还是一了百了，似乎都和他没有任何关系。  
 他一开始还能看清楚维鲁特的眼睛，到最后便如同醉酒似的恍惚，什么也看不清了。一切都模糊在视网膜前，被从未停止的快感揉成光晕。他胳膊被压到麻木，翻过身去，却被维鲁特以更方便操他的姿势摁住。阿尔法的让人窒息的信息素让他受不了，他虽然看不见维鲁特的眼睛，却也能想象出那是什么模样。  
 他跪在床上，维鲁特的手扶着他的腰，他的手抓着床头栏杆，膝盖很快就被压得非常疼，有种疼到去世的感觉。他根本讲不清话，只好在嘈杂的思绪里开口，强烈要求维鲁特关爱他受伤的腿，换个姿势也没什么大不了的。  
 他说，我不行了。不是，是我的腿不行了。维鲁特领会到了其中精神，却没有做出行为。赛科尔也没力气和时间同他争论，头发散作一团，下垂的下垂，不下垂的攥在维鲁特手里。他的喘息和断续的呻吟越来越急促，指尖磨得铁栏杆支呀作响，估计要扣下一手铁锈来。流脓的伤口不知道被什么东西擦过无数次，搞得他非常疼又无法去说。  
 阿尔法的控制欲在做爱时异常强烈，说一不能有二，而维鲁特却与平时没什么两样。看着赛科尔大有再跪下去不是爽到晕过去而是腿痛到晕过去的架势，便给他重新平躺的机会。赛科尔的手一松开铁栏杆就失去支撑，几乎要以头抢床。被维鲁特一把揽住及时救场，翻过身去的他似乎重新找到生活的意义，感叹了一声妈的真爽，又接着被维鲁特的狠狠贯穿堵住了嘴。  
 他歪着头说不出一句话，维鲁特的眼睛和他无比的接近，他便偏头去咬维鲁特的下唇，却被对方压制住掠夺了口中的空气。于此同时维鲁特的频率在这个辗转反侧的吻里加快，赛科尔爽到随时可以去死，却一个音节也发不出，生理泪水顿时被泪腺疯狂分泌，他只好在压在喉咙里的呻吟中达到高潮。  
 维鲁特终于结束这个吻，他终于大口呼吸着新鲜空气，尚且还讲不全一句话，就突然开口发问，而问题同样毫无边际，他问，你看得起我吗？  
 维鲁特定了定神，便回答他，我一直看得起，只是没有讲过而已。


End file.
